Ten-Ja
Ten-Ja, also known as the Land of Black Chakra and Realm of Collapsed Balance is a location in the Naruto: Kimza Chronicles series. It is a dimension dominated by a mass of sentient chakra that is near-infinite in power and quantity. This is also a place where chakra from various other dimensions was attracted toward the chakra of Ten-Ja to increase its power. This is where Sanhiro Kimza and Daigaru Meitochi conduct their final battle at the end of Kimza Chronicles: War Against Ten-Ja. History As explained by the Guardian Lord, Sai-Chu, the realm of Ten-Ja is one of the many universes in creation. In this certain realm, the Shinju was displeased with humanity and their affinity for war, violence, and hatred. It decided to spread its roots over the entire world and absorb all of humanity with it. It was successful in its goal and the human race was eradicated within days without a single survivor. However, this plan was too successful as the Shinju could no longer stop its life-draining technique. Eventually, other animals, plant life, and even the elements themselves were absorbed until nothing was left alive. In the end, even the Shinju itself killed itself from the massive amount of chakra it could no longer sustain, but the chakra remained intact. Over time, the chakra of this world remained inert, unable to move or react with anything. That was until a godlike being came into this world as the first living being in years. The deity had grown tired of overseeing the various universes and split its mind from its body as a first step to become a wanderer. Its mind became a wandering spirit known as Sai-Chu while its body decomposed into raw chakra. Once Sai-Chu observed this world, it left to pursue its quest for knowledge. The chakra it left behind caused the chakra within the dead Shinju to break from the tree and fuse with it, becoming even more powerful in the process. Over the next hundreds of years, the chakra gained a strange property: the ability to assimilate other chakra from various dimensions. It used this ability to absorb even more chakra that gravitate leftover chakra from people and battles past into this world and fed upon it to grow stronger. Despite this period of growth, the chakra was inanimate and only a force of nature. However, one thing changed all of that. In another dimension, one where Madara Uchiha had managed to achieve his goals only to be consumed by the very chakra he used, was dragged into this world and absorbed by the deity's chakra. The will from Madara gave the chakra life and sentience of sorts. This chakra named this world Ten-Ja after an ancient word for "the beginning." It witnessed its abilities and scope and realized that it was far more powerful than any chakra it had ever felt before. It soon became convinced that it was the one chakra to unite them all and it would stop until every universe relinquished its chakra to it and it became the most powerful presence in all of creation. Thousands of years later, Sai-Chu returned to Ten-Ja after feeling a massive influx of chakra from dimensions over. He was greeted by a darkened world that only consisted of a combination of the chakra it left behind and many other chakra soruces of varying power. He could tell that whatever chakra was here was incredibly strong and could pose a severe threat. It attempted to seal it away but was stopped by the chakra of Ten-Ja, declaring that no one would stop it from assimilating all chakra and becoming the one presence in the multiverse. This erupted into a titanic clash between Sai-Chu and the chakra taking on countless forms. This battle lasted centuries and not only scarred the world the fight was taking place in, but also smashed through dimensional rifts to other universes, where the chakra from Ten-Ja seeped upon and corrupted the land. Sai-Chu, whose chakra reserves were massively depleted, knew that if he lost, then Ten-Ja's chakra would spread to and destroy other dimensions. He created a complex seal and sealed the chakra away, though not entirely. He was also unable to repair a noticeably large breach that was a major threat to creation.